1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic brush assembly having a brush member at its end portion. More particularly, it relates to a cosmetic brush assembly having a brush member with bristles that are inserted into a case and can be exposed to the outside so as to be used for various purposes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A common-type brush assembly has a cap for protecting bristles mounted on a brush member provided to its end portion. The cap is separated from the body of the brush assembly to expose the brush member to the outside for use, and is rejoined to the body after use so as to house the bristles of the brush member.
If the cap is lost or the brush""s bristles are being exposed to the outside, the bristles get damaged or dirty and dust can cling to the bristles, thus interfering with the use of the brush assembly.
Accordingly, a brush assembly, having a brush member held in its body and exposed to the outside when it is used, has been developed. It is preferable that such a brush assembly in use is longer than that in custody. However, this conventional brush assembly becomes complicated in construction, and the exposition of the brush member is not easy.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic brush assembly having a brush member that is held in its main body when it is not used or after use, and can be exposed to the outside through simple manipulation in use.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a cosmetic brush assembly having a first cylindrical member holding bristles, a second cylindrical member in which the first cylindrical member""s lower part is slidably received, and a cap protecting the bristles, including a brush member slidably inserted into the first cylindrical member, and having bristles on its upper end, and a gear connecting member formed on its lower end to join and disjoin a first gear member to a second gear member, and a first coupling boss on its inner middle part, in which the first gear member has first gear teeth on one end and a plurality of first bosses on its outer surface spaced a given distance away from each other, and the second gear member has second gear teeth on one end in mesh with the first gear teeth and a plurality of second bosses on its outer surface spaced a given distance away from each other; a cylindrical catch member fixed onto the lower end portion of the first cylindrical member and having a plurality of inner bosses formed a coupling groove at its lower end portion into which the second boss""s tip of the brush member is coupled and a through hole in its lower portion; and a length variable member having both ends each mating with the first coupling boss of the brush member and the second coupling boss of the fixing piece, and variable in length.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.